Clandestin
by Narcisse
Summary: 21e défi du Poney Fringant. Au coeur de la nuit, à Imladris. L'enfant va bientôt naître. Mais nul ne doit jamais l'apprendre, hormis les âmes complices.


**Notes :** Ma réponse au 21e défi du Poney Fringant, sur la naissance d'un enfant d'un membre de la Communauté. Ou le sort des enfants illégitimes chez les Premiers Nés. Un regard différent sur les Elfes, dirons-nous. Sûrement peu vraisemblable, mais un regard quand même.

(Bon, il est tard, je me tais.)

Et les personnages et lieux appartiennent à Tolkien, bien sûr…

* * *

**Clandestin**

Minuit sonna, dans un coin reculé de l'auguste Demeure. Il régnait une chaleur étouffante, de celle qui vous oppresse et vous laisse engourdi. Et de fait, cernée par les bruissements sourds de la nuit qui résonnaient dans la vallée, Imladris paraissait presque pétrifiée. Tendue. L'atmosphère était lourde, écrasante, annonciatrice d'orage.

Un cri de douleur fendit l'air, sembla s'éterniser, avant de mourir dans un sanglot. Un silence troublé lui succéda, l'espace d'un instant. Et la longue plainte retentit de nouveau, encore et encore.

Dans une des nombreuses chambres de la Cité, une jeune femme mettait bas. Trois personnes étaient présentes, chargées de mener à bien l'accouchement. Trois inconnus. Dehors, le couloir était désert. L'Elfe était seule. Ni mère, ni proche pour l'encourager. Point d'époux attendant fébrilement. Elle était venue en ce lieu pour donner naissance à son enfant, dans l'anonymat le plus complet.

Car sa grossesse ne devait rester qu'un secret. Un malaise sur lequel la triste vérité ne devait jamais lever son voile.

Ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ce traitement, nul ne le savait. Ou plutôt, nul ne devait le savoir. Sûrement était-elle plus victime que coupable, trop jeune, trop naïve, mais peu importait lorsque l'on passait outre l'usage.

o o o o

_Une panique terrible l'avait envahie quelques mois plus tôt, à la découverte de sa future maternité. Ne sachant que faire, elle l'avait rapporté à sa mère. Etant sans mari ni fiancé, cette grossesse était non désirée, faisant d'elle une fille-mère à l'honneur bafoué. Et lorsqu'il fallut avouer le nom du père, elle le fit en baissant honteusement les yeux. _

_Il y avait de quoi : une couronne était en jeu._

_On murmura la nouvelle du bout des lèvres, et une rumeur naquit. Bien vite, on la fit taire, à coup de sourires et de belles paroles. Cela ne devait rester aux yeux des Eldar qu'un malentendu sans conséquence, une malheureuse confusion dont on pourrait rire plus tard._

_Le Prince, père d'un enfant illégitime ? Quelle idée absurde, vraiment !... _

_Mais dans l'intimité des hautes sphères, les masques tombaient, les mots cinglaient. L'inacceptable ne pouvait être consenti. On devait décider du sort de l'enfant._

_Le Prince ne prit pas part à la décision. Peut-être aurait-il pu. Peut-être aurait-il dû. Mais on ne le consulta point. Perdu, il laissa faire, ignorant tout de ce qu'il pouvait, de ce qu'il voulait. Il resta simple pion, s'ajoutant aux autres._

_Le verdict tomba, avec la cruauté d'une sentence. L'enfant ne pouvait être reconnu. La jeune femme fut menée à Imladris, où elle accoucherait. L'identité du père ne devait jamais être révélée, et elle demeura ignorée de tous, hormis de quelques esprits puissants et complices à qui l'on chuchota son nom._

o o o o

Un éclair illumina la vallée, et le tonnerre retentit. Un nouveau hurlement lui fit écho.

Ailleurs, dans la noble Demeure, une silhouette frissonna en l'entendant. Etait-ce le hasard qui l'avait conduit ici ? On ne pouvait savoir. Il était là, tendant l'oreille malgré tout, voulant savoir quand la délivrance prendrait fin. Jamais il ne verrait l'enfant ; mais il fallait qu'il sache, absolument, quand cette hypocrite feinte cesserait pour ne devenir qu'un souvenir furtif.

La foudre s'abattit, encore. Un silence âpre lui succéda. Les yeux fermés, les poings serrés, il attendit. Mais rien ne vint le briser. Une étrange atmosphère s'installa, à mesure que les pierres assimilaient le sinistre spectacle qui se jouait en leur sein, promettant de rester éternellement silencieuses.

Il ouvrit les yeux, finalement. Il n'avait plus rien à attendre ici désormais. Lentement, il se mit en marche, partant dans la direction opposée. Leurs destins ne se croiseraient jamais plus.

Dans la chambre, le nouveau-né poussait de faibles cris. On présenta l'enfant à sa mère, qui ne put se résoudre à le prendre dans ses bras. Les pleurs qui secouaient la jeune Elfe, crispée sur ses draps souillés, n'étaient pas dus qu'à la douleur de l'enfantement.

Ni joie, ni amour pour cette naissance. Elle sonnait le glas d'une odieuse comédie. Les cloches ne résonneraient pas pour saluer l'arrivée d'un héritier illégitime, et on ignorerait pour toujours son existence. Sans nom, sans gloire, il resterait à jamais ce qu'il est, sans pourtant le savoir : un bâtard oublié, abandonné.

L'enfant fut emporté hors de la chambre. Ce fut la seule fois où sa mère le vit.

Une pluie diluvienne commença à tomber, et l'air fut d'un coup rafraîchi. L'averse sembla emporter avec elle la tension qui régnait jusque-là, lavant la Cité de sa connivence, pour n'en laisser aucune trace.

Demain, la nouvelle se répandrait à l'oreille de tous ceux qui y étaient mêlés. Demain, on pousserait des soupirs soulagés. Le drame aura été évité. La vie reprendrait définitivement son cours normal. Et cette ombre ne survivrait que dans le cœur de quelques âmes, s'ajoutant à toutes les autres, telle une vieille cicatrice à l'origine un peu gênante, qu'on tente tant bien que mal de nier.


End file.
